Wind-powered piezoelectric devices are known to produce small amounts of power, thus requiring many piezoelectric devices to recharge a battery in a given amount of time. There is a need to significantly enhance the power output by a given piezoelectric device.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.